Cambios
by danielauchiha
Summary: Sakura habia cambiado fisicamente, se habia dejado el pelo negro, pero manteniendo el flequillo rosa. usaba mallas en las piernas, y en los brazos, extrañamente le daba un aire sexy...tanto tiempo sin vernos...Sasusaku. Cap 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, psss aqui les traigo un nuevo fic...xD**

**este es el primer capi, es cortito, pero prometo que los otros seran mas larguitos.**

**Naruto no me pertenece. este fic si.**

**a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Mas de 14 años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, que…_se habían visto_…Sentado en la oscuridad de la noche, junto al tronco de un árbol, sintiendo la brisa helada del otoño, _recordó…_

-

-

No podía dejar de pensar, no podía parar los recuerdos que le sobrevenían a su abrumada mente.

_Sakura._

_Naruto._

Se levantó, después de mucho rato, en el cual se encontró sumido en sus recuerdos…_en el equipo 7._

No le importo saber que seria castigado.

No le importo, saber que después de tanto tiempo, probablemente ya no lo extrañaban...que tal vez incluso lo odiaran...pues no le esperaba un futuro muy alentador, ese seria el único futuro para un desertor, y un traidor…es el único futuro que alguien sumido en el odio y la venganza podía esperar.

Pero no importaba…con tal de ver una vez más la sonrisa de sus compañeros.

_Naruto_

_Sakura _

_Kakashi_

Por que vivir para la venganza fue su motivo de vida, pero solo hasta que la cumplió, después de eso, su propósito, su manera de ser…todo desapareció.

…

Cuando logró distinguir las puertas de Konoha, disminuyo su chakra, y oculto su presencia

Logró entrar, sin despertar sospechas sobre nadie, tal vez sería por que había cambiado un poco con el pasar del tiempo…físicamente.

Apresuró el paso, hasta distinguir la casa de Sakura.

Primero hablaría con ella, y juntos irían a ver a Kakashi, y luego a Naruto...el equipo 7 se reuniría otra vez, muy pronto…

Su corazón sin vida parecía emocionarse…tal vez en rostro no demostrara emoción alguna, después de todo, se había acostumbrado a no hacerlo.

-

-

La casa de la joven era inconfundible, y a pesar de los varios años alejados de aquella aldea…_su aldea, _los recuerdos estaban ahí, y eran claramente palpables.

Se acerco a la casita, y golpeo la puerta…

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Cuando su mano iba a tocar la puerta por cuarta vez…se escucharon unos pasos, y una voz monótona, cansada, y algo chillona.

"Ya voy, ya voy", dijo la voz, que claramente pertenecía a una joven.

Sasuke sabia claramente a quien pertenecía aquella voz, ese recuerdo el paso del tiempo no había podido borrarlo.

_¿Habría cambiado mucho?... ¿estaría mas alta¿mas delgada¿mas gorda¿estaría soltera…¿Estaría casada?...por supuesto… ¿O no?..._

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando los pasos se escucharon cerca, y su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando la puerta se abrió paulatinamente.

Un rostro joven, muy joven, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos color jade, jade esmeralda, aquel color de ojos que solo pertenecían a una persona…El flequillo mantenía su color rosa, y el resto del cabello era negro…Seguía siendo tan delgada, quizás incluso mas que la última vez que se vieron…

Aquella blusita de color rojo que solía usar, fue cambiada por una de color negro, una falda de color blanco le adornaba desde la cadera hasta un poco mas debajo de los muslos…y en lugar de los acostumbrados shorts negros, utilizaba mallas en las piernas…Simplemente sexy, tal vez mucho mas madura….había cambiado.

Sasuke pestañeo, y la observo durante largo rato, examinando cada cambio en su figura.

-

Si?- pregunto ella con una voz algo molesta-que buscas?

Sasuke levantó una ceja, y ella hizo el mismo gesto, ambos mostraron un rostro bastante arrogante.

Después de tanto tiempo, saludas así?-pregunto Sasuke, sin quitar su mirada arrogante, y luego mostrando aquella sonrisa socarrona.

Ella mostró un rostro de incredulidad, y alzó aun más su ceja.

Jamás te he visto en la vida-replico.

Ahora era el Uchiha quien mostraba un rostro incrédulo…frunció el ceño, y entrecerró los ojos.

Te has entrenado con Tsunade…te ves muy joven, Sakura-dijo Sasuke, quitándole importancia a lo que dijo _Sakura_, pensando que era un berrinche.

La joven puso ambas manos a los lados, en las caderas.

Te lo advierto….soy una kunoichi entrenada en ninjutsu, taijutsu, y genjutsu, heredera de un especial kekei genkai...no me gustan los viejos acosadores!-regaño, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Los Haruno no tienen kekei genkai…-dijo el, sin inmutarse ni un poco en decirlo.

No subestimes a los Haruno…y por cierto, no soy Sakura-replico ella, con el ceño fruncido, sin quitar la posición de ataque.

Sasuke quedo un momento pensativo…

Quien eres entonces?-pregunto con el mismo tono seco y arrogante, que mas que pregunta parecía una orden.

Es cortesía presentarse…de lo contrario no estoy obligada a darte mi nombre-regaño, quitando la posición de ataque, y cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Uchiha Sasuke-se presento-¿Quien eres, y donde esta Sakura?

Así esta mejor-espeto secamente, pero con una sonrisa bastante arrogante en el rostro.

No estoy para juegos…Donde esta Sakura?!-

Ella rodó los levanto una ceja, soltó un "tsk", y cerro la puerta tras de si.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, y volvió a golpear la puerta.

¡Abre!-le ordenó

No se escucho respuesta alguna.

¡Abre, o no respondo!-regaño.

No le respondo a mal educados, ni menos los dejo entrar en _mi_ casa.-

Un ruido muy fuerte resonó…Un Chidori había volado la puerta.

La joven volteo, con el entrecejo bastante fruncido, sus ojos irradiaban ira, al igual que cada parte de su rostro.

Sasuke estaba enfrente de la puerta, con su rostro inmutable.

Te pregunte…Quien eres y Donde esta Sakura?-dijo el de manera calmada, pero con un deje de irritación.

La muchacha pareció calmarse.

No hay de otra…Mikoto Haruno, y Sakura esta en el Hospital, ayudando al Hokage, que acaba de volver de…ay!, con esa información es suficiente-respondió, mientras se volteaba y caminaba alrededor de la casa- siéntate y espérala.

Sasuke se acercó a un sillón, y tomó asiento.

…

Toma- ofreció la joven a Sasuke, mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua.

El Uchiha miro con recelo, pero terminó por aceptar el agua.

Y…que relación tienes con Sakura…hermanas?, primas?, tía?...-

Es mi madre-respondió de golpe

* * *

**Bueno...hasta ahi el primer capi...que le aprovechen niños!**

**estee, cuando pueda y me de el tiempo juro continuar mision rango S...no os preocupeis...xD**

**nos leemos**

**reviews?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola!! bueno aqui el segundo cap... que sinceramente espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Después de una tarde sumamente agotadora, curándole las heridas de entrenamiento a Naruto, había decidido pasar al mercado a comprar algunas verduras, frutas, y cosas para la cena.

Caminó por los largos callejones del mercado, eligiendo las mejores frutas

Este…creo que me llevo los dos kilos de Tomates- pidió

Muy bien, aquí tiene Sakura-san-le respondió la vendedora mientras le entregaba en una bolsa los tomates.

Sakura caminaba Feliz hacia su casa, planeando la cena, y se aferro con ambos brazos, cargando en medio una bolsa marrón, que dentro contenía las frutas y verduras que había comprado hace poco….apresuró el paso, para poder preparar pronto la cena.

Quien es tu padre?- pregunto Sasuke, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

No se, la verdad…la verdad no estoy segura…Sakura siempre me ha dicho que esta muerto-respondió calmadamente.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, y su rostro inmutable se vio inmerso dentro de él mismo, con un rostro que solo demostraba perplejidad.

Aunque…- continuo la joven- una vez…una vez Naruto me dijo que el era mi padre.

Sasuke movió su rostro impasible.

Crees… crees que Naruto sea tu padre?-

Por que te interesa tanto?-

No…no es nada- respondió calmado, y muy bajo.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos hablo.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse a la casa.

Un par de llaves resonaron en el piso.

Los pasos se acercaron al interior, haciéndose más notorios

Varios tomates estaban regados por el piso, junto con otra variedad de frutas.

Se escucho el ruido seco de un golpe en el suelo…

Ahí estaba Sakura, de rodillas sobre el piso, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, el labio inferior le temblaba…Su pelo le cubría parte del rostro, que ahora se encontraba inmutable, sin realizar ningún movimiento.

Sas-ke….kun…-

Sasuke volteo el rostro, la vio aun de rodillas.

Por que lloras?-le pregunto la joven- levantate _oka-san, _tenemos visita.

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar frente a Sakura, se arrodillo con ella, y posó su mano sobre la cabellera rosa.

Eres…eres tu?-pregunto temerosa

El solo asintió.

No es un genjutsu de Kakashi-sensei?...-dijo entre sollozos, mientras trataba inútilmente de secar sus lagrimas.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo, observándola mientras estaba de pie, la hacia lucir inferior.

Levántate-le ordeno.

Sakura desvió su vista, era duro ver aquellos orbes negros examinándola.

Sakura, ya enserio levántate, hacia tiempo que no nos visita nadie…digo a aparte de kakashi, y de Naruto- dijo la joven.

Lentamente la kunoichi apoyó los brazos cerca de sus piernas, y con un pequeño impulso se puso de pie, su rostro aun tenia lágrimas.

Hacia tiempo que no te daban estos ataques de ponerte a llorar por ese tal _Sasuke…_que fue lo que pasó para que te acordaras de eso?-le pregunto Mikoto con un rostro algo molesto.

Sakura se pasó las manos por la cara, tapando las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer.

Ataques?-preguntó el Uchiha mirando a la joven- de que?.

Si, es que casi todas las noches llora, y lo único que dice es _Sasuke-kun…-_

Sakura cubrió la boca de su hija con la mano derecha.

Por favor Mikoto…recoge las verduras, para poder hacer la cena para nuestro invitado-explico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La joven frunció el ceño, pero aun así de inmediato obedeció a su madre.

Discúlpala, es arisca, como su padre-

Sasuke pestañeo largamente

Sientate- le ofrecio.

Sasuke volvió a pestañear, pero ahora le devolvió un "hn".

Kakashi-sensei!...Espérame- le grito Naruto, mientras corria para alcanzarle.

Ah!, lo siento-se detuvo- no te había visto...ya saliste del hospital?-

La verdad aun no me dan de alta, pero ya me siento bien-explico-vas a ver a Sakura-chan?, por que si es así voy contigo.-

Esa es una mala costumbre que no se te ha pasado con el tiempo…Naruto a pesar de estar por cumplir 34 años, aun te sales del hospital antes de que te den el alta-

Pero no me has respondido..vas a ver a Sakura-chan?-pregunto curioso, obviando el tema anterior.

Kakashi piso un dedo en su barbilla, y se detuvo por un momento.

No tenia pensado ir a su casa hoy…pero me han entrado ganas de estar acomañado…vamos?-pregunto.

Eso mismo era lo que iba a hacer!-replico Naruto con una sonrisa.

* * *

**ueno...sinceramente espero que haya sido de su total agrado...me puse muy contenta con la cantidad de reviews...lo que quiere decir que la historia gusto...asi que voy a continuarla...xD**

**se me cuidan...**

**reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se que tarde mucho para la continuacion de este Fic, pero ya saben...Todos pasamos por esos momentos de "no inspiracion", asi que espero que puedan perdonarme y que les guste el cap**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**-x.-**

**Cam_bios_**

* * *

Lavaba las verduras que utilizaría para la cena, estaba nerviosa, y de su mente aun no podía quitar esos sonidos, esos movimientos, el vaivén del viento en el bosque de aquella única noche en la que ambos se habían pertenecido…de aquella única noche que aun era un secreto.

_Es injusto que sasuke no sepa_– se dijo a si misma.

Observo a Mikoto, su piel nívea, sus ojos afilados y fríos, su expresión, su arrogancia, su altanería, se destreza, su habilidad en todo…menos para entablar conversación.

Nadie podría dudarlo, de hecho estaba segura de que Naruto lo sabia, era imposible no notarlo…Si hasta había heredado el Sharingan. Claro que eso era un secreto entre ela y su hija.

-

Se escucho un golpe seco en el suelo, y unos murmullos.

Naruto estaba en el suelo de rodillas, con la misma expresión que tenia Sakura hace algunos momentos. Al lado estaba kakashi-sensei-ahora sempai- y ambos tenían una mirada sorprendida, y nerviosa, sobretodo Naruto.

Se escucho el golpe seco de las lágrimas sobre el suelo, si Naruto estaba llorando.

p…porque?...digo que haces?, es decir.-Naruto tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido.

Kakashi en cambio guardaba la compostura, y se mantenía silencioso, como la mayora de las veces.

Levántate dobe!- extrañamente esas palabras no las había pronunciado el Uchiha, había sido la "pequeña y dulce" Mikoto.

Todos voltearon a verla, y en ese mismo minuto, Naruto había perdido sus dudas, Kakashi había confirmado sus sospechas, y Sasuke…Sasuke no pensaba nada, solo que aquella chica era una grosera.

Tiene razón…dobe-esta vez si fue el Uchiha.

Teme!-grito Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba y abrazaba a Sasuke, mientras lloraba como un bebe.

Tsk.-soltó-hasta eres mas molesto que Sakura.

-

Pusieron la mesa, y se sentaron todos juntos a cenar.

Así que Sakura…si verdad?-pregunto Kakashi suspicazmente.

Si, Sakura-chan…es lo que creo?- le siguió Naruto.

Lo pensó un poco, Si, ambos se referían a lo mismo.

Si, es eso.-respondió ella.

Entonces como paso?- se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

No es lo mas conveniente, ya que "el" no lo ha notado-

Naruto quedo con su rostro por el suelo.

De que hablan?-pregunto Sasuke al sentirse apartado de la charla.

Los tres se miraron cómplices.

Cuando termine la cena…tenemos que hablar Sasuke-kun.-

El asintió.

Kun?- pregunto Mikoto.

Si, Kun, algún problema?- le pregunto retador el Uchiha.

Hace cuanto lo conoces Sakura?- pregunto la chica obviando la pregunta.

Desde…toda la vida-

Sakura miro hacia el techo, y se concentro en los recuerdos de aquella noche que no dejaban de sobrevenirle.

_-_

_Vas a volver?-_

_No es de tu importancia, Sakura-_

_Acabas de…"estar" conmigo, acabo de entregarte lo único que tenia para darte, y te vas?-_

_Yo no te obligue-._

_Paso un silencio largo, mientras sollozaba._

_Es cierto, pero ni si quiera vas a recordar esta noche? Vas a dejarme otra vez?-_

_No voy a dejarte, por que en realidad nunca te he tenido en cuenta…y tratare de olvidar este desliz, después de todo estoy demasiado ebrio. Probablemente mañana ni lo recuerde-_

_No voy a permitir que me dejes…no voy a derte hacerlo!-_

-

Sakura… quieres dar ese paseo, ahora?-

No se había dado cuenta, la mesa estaba en orden, Naruto no estaba, y Kakashi tampoco, y Mikoto estaba recostado durmiendo en el sillón.

S-si!-

-

Paseaban cerca de la academia, no estaban caminando juntos, mas bien tenían bastante distancia.

De verdad…no recuerdas?-

El que?-le respondió el.

Sakura se sonrojo al recordarlo.

Fue una noche de invierno-comenzó a contar.

Que cosa?-

Deja terminar de contarte-

De acuerdo.-

Fue hace 15 años mas o menos, tu estabas en contra de Konoha, y…mientras estábamos en otra de esas misiones para encontrarte…te encontré.-

Eso si lo recuerdo, estaba nevando, creo.-murmuro.

Si, estaba nevando, y yo tenia mucho frió, no te había notado, pero tu te acercaste, y pude verte.- explicaba con tristeza.

Yo también tenia frío, estaba muy helado.-confeso.

Exacto, nos metimos a una cueva, mas bien tu me arrastraste a una cueva, y lo único que teníamos para beber era sake…Yo andaba con uno de los bolsos de Tsunade-sama.-se excuso.

Ese era un buen sake.-esbozo una sonrisa, fríamente, pero era una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió también.

Bebiste incluso mas que yo…y te pusiste muy…extraño, me insinuabas cosas, y…yo no podía soportarlo, siempre te he querido, y...-se quedo callada, y se sonrojo.

Y que?-pregunto curioso, pues no recordaba haberse comportado así. Nunca.

Hicimos el amor.-solto de golpe.

Sasuke se quedo petrificado, detuvo su marcha en seco, ni un músculo se movía.

Bueno, fue eso para mi…creo que tu lo tomaste como sexo casual.-rio tristemente.

Entonces…-se atrevio a hablar.

Si, solo he estado con un hombre. Tu, saca tus conclusiones.-dijo dulcemente.

El Uchiha trago saliva.

Que mal.-

Por que Sasuke-kun?-

Yo crei que aun era virgen-sonrió.

Sakura en cambio solto una carcajada.

* * *

**Siiiii, capi muy, muy corto, pero se vienen los examenes, y recien estaba retomando a escribirlo, disculpen las faltas de ortografia, y la tardanza en actualizar. pronto continuare mision rango S, para los seguidores de mis fics xD. Ah! por cierto...amo que les haya gustado la historia, y que me hayan dejado tantos reviews...tratare de actualizar prono el siguiente cap, pero no prometo nada xD  
**

**reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo se, años sin actualisar ni subir nada nuevo. bueno no les doy lata, y lena el capi.

* * *

**_Cambios._**

* * *

No te molesta verdad?-

Sasuke observo la habitación, rodeando cada espacio con sus ojos.

No.-respondió seco.

Lo lamento, es que de verdad no tengo mas habitaciones que esta, que esta un poco vieja- explico la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se acomodo en la cama, y continúo observando la habitación.

Por que esa mirada?- pregunto Sakura.

Porque nunca pensé en dormir en tu casa.- replico el.

Sakura soltó una risita.

Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Sasuke, con un tono algo molesto.

Sakura dio unos pasos acercándose.

Perdón…estarías mas cómodo si durmiera yo contigo?-

Sasuke quedo perplejo….¿Sakura lo estaba seduciendo? Es decir, no podía ser otra cosa, los dos en la misma habitación, Sakura estaba ligera de ropa, ella le hablaba con frases sensuales…¿estaba tratando de meterlo en la cama?

Es tarde, deberías ir a tu habitación-fue lo que le respondió.

Sakura miro atónita.

Disculpa, fui yo la tonta por ofrecerme tan fácil, ahora lo he arruinado todo, de seguro no te gustan esa clase de cosas-

Cuando ella iba a pararse para retirarse, Sasuke la sujeto por la muñeca del brazo derecho.

No es eso- explico el.

Ella volteo el rostro.

Que es entonces?-pregunto curiosa, impaciente.

Sasuke miraba a la nada… y sobre todo evitaba los ojos de la kunoichi….definitivamente un tinte rojo se le había formado en las mejillas.

Que si te quedas…ya no hay vuelta atrás- respondió el

Sakura casi no se lo creía.

Sasuke.- susurro ella- para mí, desde hace mucho que ya o hay vuelta atrás.

Sasuke volteo, y ambas miradas se cruzaron, el ambiente se había tornado bastante serio.

¿Qué demonios?... hace menos de 5 minutos estaban los dos en una situación de suma presión, sumamente seria…en que minuto habían dejado de hablar, es decir en que minuto el había arrojado a Sakura a la cama?...por que estaban besándose tan apasionadamente?

Ambos se acariciaban el uno al otro, y Sasuke presionaba su cuerpo sobre el de Sakura, y se besaban…y se besaban.

No es que no estuvieran a gusto, no…eso no era.

Lo que pasaba era, que eran adictos al otro.

Como podían haber pasado todos estos años separados?...era inexplicable.

De besarse, pasaron a desvestirse, el le quitaba su pijama a Sakura, y ella a el.

Sasuke la tocaba por encima de la ropa interior, y Sakura hacia lo mismo, hasta que…

Un golpe seco, y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y detrás de ella una dulce niña, que empuñaba un kunai en su mano derecha, y tenia un chidori en su mano izquierda, junto con el sharingan activado.

Que le haces a Sakura? Eres un violador!- Gritó la chica

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos… lo habían acusado de traidor, de vengativo, de asesino, de ambicioso….incluso de tramposo, pero nunca de violador.

Que?!- fue lo que salio de sus labios.

Lo que oiste!...llevo años tratando de proteger a mi madre, para que venga un Patan y lo arruine!-

Que?!- preguntaron ahora los dos

Que no quiero hermanos- se explico.-

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido.

No me pongas esa cara…esa es mi cara!- le reclamo la joven.

Mikoto, basta- le dijo Sakura en tono suave.

La chica la observo, y en el mismo segundo, guardo el kunai en el estuche, desapareció su sharingan, y desvaneció el poder del chirori.

Sakura debía ser una madre verdaderamente estricta, pues basto una sola orden, y la discusión se había acabado.

Sasuke sonrío con autosuficiencia.

A dormir Mikoto- ordeno ella

Pero…-

A dormir, dije- replico un poco mas seria.

Y la sonrisa de Sasuke se amplio mas. Mientras que Mikoto desaparecía por el pasillo.

Sasuke-kun, creo que por hoy lo dejamos aquí no?-

El observo el lugar, la puerta casi echada abajo, algunas maderas del piso sueltas, y el jaleo que había armado Mikoto…definitivamente no era una buena velada.

Hn.- le respondió simplemente, sabiendo que Sakura conocería la respuesta.

Los rayos del sol le llegaban al rostro, con lo cual pudo darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido.

El olor de la cocina atrajo sus instintos, y noto que tenia hambre, aun con algo de pesadez, por ser tan temprano, se levanto, a medio vestir, y se acerco al lugar de donde provenía tal olor.

Sakura estaba frente al horno de la cocina, con un delantal y guantes en sus manos, junto con un pañito.

Que haces?-

El desayuno- le respondió ella-obviamente.

Eso lo se, me refiero, a que haces para el desayuno?-volvió a preguntar.

Algunas galletas, y un pan dulce…a Mikoto le gustan. Ah! Hablando de Mikoto, ve a despertarla, que ya es hora.- se explico

Sasuke levanto una ceja… aunque no tenia una forma elegante de decirle a Sakura, que odiaba la idea de encontrarse con ese monstruo egoísta, al que ella solía llamar "hija".

Se adelanto por un pasillo, y abrió la puerta que supuso seria, la de…

Sakura dice que el de…sa…yu…no est, est…ttaa-

Evidentemente tras tal espectáculo, sus miradas se cruzaron

-

-

Silencio

Mikoto solamente llevaba un par de pantaletas, junto con un sostén puesto…nada más.

Sostenía en su mano derecha, lo que podría ser, una falda. Agregándole claro la mirada atónita de la joven.

Sasuke cerro suavemente la puerta tras el, quedando el a un lado de la puerta, y Mikoto en el otro.

Será mejor que termines de vestirte rápido- aclaro el, seriamente.

-

Que?!- se le escucho gritar tras la puerta.

Lo que oiste- le recrimino Sasuke.

Espero…espera, entras a MI pieza, sin MI permiso, ves MI cuerpo desnudo… y medas ordenes a MI?!- pregunto exaltada, haciendo retumbar el piso.

Básicamente es eso mismo….además no estoy interesado en tu cuerpo, eres muy pequeña, casi no tienes pecho, y que decir de tus piernas flacuchas, Sakura estaba mucho mas desarrollada a tu edad…- respondía algo molesto, definitivamente esa niña era una insolente.

Que?!...-volvió a preguntar exasperada.- quien o que te da el derecho a insultarme?!

…- Sasuke no iba a responder.

Respóndeme! Quien te crees que eres?...perdedor-

Ah no…. A Sasuke Uchiha nadie le llamaba perdedor, ni siquiera su propia…

Abrio la puerta de golpe, encontrandose con Mikoto aun a medio vestir.

-

Soy tu padre.-

* * *

**buuuu.. sisisis, lo se, no tengo perdon! lo lamento.**

**bueno solo mis sinceras ganas de qe no abandonen la historia, aqui estare esperando sus reviews, para que me insulten, y m,e digan lo mucho que me tarde uu**

**me despido.**

**chau**


End file.
